fanmade_pbs_kids_station_idents_19992008fandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by WXNC (Andrew the PBS Kid's fanmade version)
DON'T GET SD33 WRONG! The List *2048 (2007-present) *Addison (2018-present) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2009) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2014) *The Adventures Of O3V (2007-2014) *Animal Mechanicals (2009-2015) *Animalia (2007-2011) *Angelina Ballerina (2002-2018) *The Angry Beavers (1999-present) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2004) *Arthur (1996-present) *The Backyardigans (2004-present) *Barney & Friends (1992-2014) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2014) *Beat Bugs (2017-present) *Becca's Bunch (2018-present) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2009) *Between The Lions (1999-2008) *The Big Comfy Couch (1992-1999) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-2000) *Blue's Clues (1996-present) *Bob The Builder (2005-2018) *Boohbah (2003-2009) *The Bumble Nums (2018-present) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995-2009) *Caillou (2000-present) *Care Bears (2007-2010) *CatDog (1999-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2011-present) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) *Clangers (2015-present) *Cleo & Cuquin (2018-present) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (2000-present) *Cole and Marmalade (2003-present) *Curious George (2006-present) *Cyberchase (2002-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Danny Sanchez (2000-present) *Digby Dragon (2017-present) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present) *Doki (2014-present) *Dora the Explorer (2000-2012) *Dragon Tales (1999-present) *DragonflyTV (2002-2008) *Esme & Roy (2018-present) *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2012) *Franny's Feet (2006-2014) *George Shrinks (2000-2012) *Gertie The Cat (2000-present) *Ghostwriter (1992-1995) *Gracie's Lovely Life (1984-2011) *Gullah Gullah Island (1994-2001) *Hamtaro (2002-present) *Heathcliff (1984-2001) *Hello Kitty (1999-2010) *Henry's Cat (1983-2012) *Hey Duggee (2016-present) *Higglytown Heroes (2004-2014) *House of Mouse (2001-2012) *The Huggabug Club (1995-2000) *Hutos (2010-2016) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2011) *Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2014) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2006) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2014) *Jim Henson's Animal Jam (2003-2006) *Julie's Greenroom (2018-present) *Just for Fun Video Creation (1999-2015) *Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) *Katie & Orbie (1996-1999) *Kid-E-Cats (2016-present) *The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-1998) *Kino's Storytime (1992-1997) *Kipper (1997-2010) *Kratts' Creatures (1996-2001) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! (1992-1999) *LazyTown (2004-present) *Let's Go Luna! (2018-present) *Liberty Kids (2002-2005) *Little People (2002-2007) *Llama Llama (2018-present) *Luna Petunia (2017-present) *Madeline (1993-2002) *The Magic School Bus (1994-2000) *Maisy (1999-2013) *Make Way for Noddy (2002-2007) *Martha Speaks (2008-present) *Matchbox 20 (2002-present) *Maya & Miguel (2004-2014) *The Microsoft Sam Show (2001-2009) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-present) *Miffy & Friends (2003-2015) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-present) *Molly of Denali (2019-present) *My Little Pony (2014-present) *Nature Cat (2015-present) *Noble Mattox (1995-present) *Noddy (1998-2000) *Numberblocks (2017-present) *Odd Squad (2014-present) *Olin Hand (2003-2018) *Olive & the Rhyme Rescue Crew (2010-2011) *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (2017-present) *Oobi (2003-2007) *Oswald (2001-2011) *Owen Hand (2000-2015) *Pablo (2018-present) *Paw Patrol (2014-present) *Pecola (2001-present) *Peep & The Big Wide World (2003-present) *Peg + Cat (2013-present) *Pingu (1995-present) *Pinkalicious & Peterrific (2018-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-2016) *Plaza Sésamo (1995-2005) *Pokémon (2010-present) *Postcards from Buster (2004-2012) *The Puzzle Place (1995-2001) *Raggs TV (2007-2012) *Razzledazzle (2005-2014) *Reading Rainbow (1983-2009) *Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1999-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (1999-present) *Sagwa (2001-2014) *SciGirls (2010-2018) *Seasme Street (1969-present) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) *Shalom Sesame (2010-2011) *Shining Time Station (1989-1999) *Show Me Show Me (2010-present) *Sid the Science Kid (2008-2014) *Simon's Cat (2006-present) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2010-present) *Splash & Bubbles (2016-present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *The Spotlight Show (1994-2015) *Square One Television (1987-1992) *Square One TV Math Talk (1995-1997) *Stanley (2001-2014) *Stickin' Around (1999-present) *StoryBots Super Songs (2018-present) *Strawberry Shortcake (2005-2010) *SuperDakota33 (2001-present) *Super Mario Bros (2010-present) *Super Why! (2007-present) *Teletubbies (1997-2009) *Theodore Tugboat (1993-2002) *Thomas & Friends (2004-2018) *Toopy and Binoo (2005-2014) *Tots TV (1993-1999) *Treasure Champs UK (2018-present) *Treasure Champs USA (2018-present) *Trucktown (2014-present) *True & the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) *Turbo Dogs (2008-2015) *VeggieTales (2009-2014) *Wandering Wenda (2018-present) *WASP! (1997-present) *Wayside (2007-2011) *Wee 3 (1998-2009) *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996-1999) *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1991-1998) *The Wiggles (2001-present) *Wild Kratts (2011-present) *Wimzie's House (1995-2009) *Wishbone (1995-2009) *Wonder Pets! (2007-present) *WordGirl (2007-2014) *Word Party (2017-present) *WordWorld (2007-2016) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2014) *Yo Gabba Gabba (2007-2015) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (2007-2015) *Zoboomafoo (1999-2009) *Zoom (1999-2009) Category:Lists Category:WXNC